Razor's Bad Day
by clonerunner
Summary: Razor wasn't really having a good day on his day in Bayville. But then he met a interesting person. Will they be friends? maybe have a connection?
1. Chapter 1

Razor's Bad Day

Razor was walking through Bayville. Since he lived in NYC, he didn't go to Bayville too often. Not that he'd want to. His crazy-looking brown hair was covered by the gray hood of his coat.

Bayville had turned from a normal, quiet town to a crazed, prejuced battlefield where a local school was a hotspot for mutant teenagers. Razor only saw a couple of them once or twice but he didn't talk to them.

He wasn't a mutant hater. He just didn't want to talk to them. They acted like they were kings and queens of the world. But that bitch Jean Grey and her asshole boyfriend Summers were the worst of them all.

He then took out his Swiss Army knife and played with it before putting it back in his jeans pocket. He grumbled as he walked down the streets of Bayville.

Razor thought " Crazy bastards here. I should just slash them all and leave the remains for their just as prejuduced spouses to find."

He then saw- or lest he thoughs he say- a strange, blue creature running into an alleyway.

Razor raised his eyerbwo and thought " What the hell was zhats? Am- Am I on dugs?"

Razor then looked around before he ran to the alleyway where he saw the blue creature. It was crouched down at the end of the alleyway, in a bit of fetal position.

Razor then walked towards the creature and asked " Are you OK?"

The creature looked up, his face covered in tears as he said " S-tay awy from me!"

He then tried to move away from Razor but he just backed against the brick wall.

Razor put his hand towards him as he said " It's OK. I'm not ging to hurtyou."

The creature's tears stopped as he asked " Who are you?"

Razor askeca question of his own: " So are you talking cat?" as he raised his eyebrow.

Razor answered " I'm Razor Jackson."

The creature asked " I am Kurt Wagner. Ze Amaaging Nightcrawler! And no, I am not a talking cat." as he smiled shyly.

Razor nodded as he looked at Kurt. He decided to do something crazy.

Razor asked Kurt " Why don't you come home with me?"

Kurt's eyes widedened. The Profesor wouldn't be to happy about that.

Kurt answered with a small half-zile " No, yu ze I cant accepthat zat all. Ze, I live at teh X-"

Razor interrupted with a smile and " It's OK. It's just for the night or at least until he can get your strength bak up."

Kurt shyly smiled and nodded his head while saying " Thank you."

Razor said " You're welcome and it's nothing, really."

Razor took Kurt to the train station which took Razor to New Yak City. From there, Razr took Kurt to his apartment. It was dark by then.

Kurt went inside into the guest room. Razor went into his bedroom.

Razor thought " Chris must be alseep." as he took off his coat and put on his pajamshirt.

Razor was feelin somethin for Kurt. Not justa friendship, but maye.. love?

Razor thought " No, of course not. I'm ont gay and even if I was, I wouldnt fall in love with a mnant. A furry, hot, beaufiful- God! Wat am I thinking?"

Razor thought that he wasn't homosexual. Aznd even if he was, he wasnt in love withKurt. Was he?


	2. Chapter 2

Razor's Bad Day

The Dreammare

Razor woke up from his restful slumber in a complex daze. He looked around the room. He began to remember exactly where he was. He was still at his " house". He had experienced another dream. Or maybe it was a nightmare.

Razor called these dreams " dreamares". But last night's dream was different from the usual...

Razor opened his eyes. He seemed to be in what looked like a forest near a beautiful waterfall. He noticed a blue, furry creature in the distance. It was swinging on a vine. It was Kurt?

Kurt was completely nude and since he was without hi indlucer, he was being fury and blue. An to top it al off, Kurt's package was showing.

Razor begab to blush. As he noticed Kurt, another person simply limped into sight. It was... Summers? What was that stuck-up bastard doing in **his** dream?

Kurt leaped off as he landed on the ground. His eyes widened as he realized his situation. He stared at Razor, who was still in shock. Then he looked at Summers. 

Summers pulled out a pistol and said " You're not getting away from me now, creature!"

Razor said " Leavehim alone!" as he walked in front of Kurt, blocking Summers's view.

Summers growled " Out of the wa, boy! Or Ill shot you 2!" before aiming the gun at Razor. 

Just as Razor was about to be shot, Kurt jumped in front of him and landed on the ground, red was onn it.

Razr kneeled down next to Kurt. Kurt's chest was splattered with blood. As Kurt smiled as if he was not in pain, Razor began to grab Kurt's back and lightly lift his head and torso up. 

Razor said in surprise " Kurt!"

Kurt smiled though it was small and said quietly " Bitte. You must avange me. Me... and it. Ze itte one."

Razor said " Kurt Johan Wagner, donot you die on me. Not now.'

Kurt began to smile as he kissed Razor on the cheek and said softly and quietly " Remeber, ich liebe dich." before his eyes began to close and they never reopened.

Razor began to lightly cry as the tears landed on Kurt's face. 

Razor softly whispered " Ich liebe dich auch 2, liebling."

Summers slowly turned as he aimed the pistol at Razor. Just before he could shoot, he heard a beep. 

He turned on his communicator and demanded " Status report."

There was a quick pause as the reply was " Sir, ze report was that 2 hundred thousand people have perished. Many more ave been wonded. 90 percdsnt of the citiii as been destroyed."

Summer's face went pale as he nearly dropped the communicator. Sumers went 4 his pistol once again,tahis time. He was aiminf for Razor this time.

Summers went over to the kneeling Rozor and kicked him.

Summers hissedin Razor's easr " You see wat u and your bastard ffckbuddy did? YOur accomplice destroyed thec world's largest city and caused casualties! All you two have ben r were evil! andd u shall be destroyed now!"

Razor got up and hissed " You shalt not hurtt my liebing!"

Razor paused. Since when ze hell did he know " I love you" and "darling" in German? Oh, who the ell cares? It's only a dream. He'll wakeup from this 2morrow.

Sumers abd Razor began foughting. Summers may have been strong but Razor would figh for his would-be or would-have-been litter and he fought very rough and dirty.

As Razor broke summer's arm, there was a hout coming from the commuinator.

" Aright, men! Thde position of teh criminals r 20 yards north! If we go there, we may be there within the hour!"

Razor's eyes widened as he thought " Oh crap!"

Razor grabbed Kurt's body and began running, a fallen Summers far behind him shouting " U won't get away with this! Yu wont!"

Razor couldnot remeber how long her ran or how far. He just kept on running till he ran out energy and stopped. 

He was pretty sure he was far away enough. From therem, he laid Kurt down. He wasn't sure if Kurt was dead nor if the litter he had was alive. BUt then Razor remembered the elixir. He pulled out the bottle from his bag.

He opened Kurt's mouth and poured a small dose of the elixir down Kurt's throat.

Kurt began to sputter as his eyes slowly opened and he groaned quietly " Razor?"

Razor hugged Kurt with tears coming down his cheeks as he said " I thought I lost you for good."

Kurt whispered " Well, you didnt, liebing" before he nibbled on Razor's ear. 

Razor blushed but decided to try 2 get his mind off things and lightly nibbled on Kurt's tail. Kurt groaned as he took off his clothes. Razor did the same.

Razor put his penis close to Kurt's entrance before he slowly pulled in. Kurt cried out in pain as Razor began doing Kurt. Razor slowed down as he asked Kurt " Am I hurting u?"

Kurt shook his head as Razor continued. Soon Kurt's cries of pain became pleasure. 

Kurt shouted " Harder, bitte! Faster!"

Razor obeyed before he remembered something. Kurt seemed cat-like and he remembered that male cats usually bite on the female cat's necks. Razor decided to try that. 

A red-faced Kurt turned even redder when Razor bit Kurt's neck and then whispered in Kurt's ear " Mine."

Razor repeated the action twice before Kurt cried out " Yours!"

Razor began to orgasm as did Kurt. Kurt began to scream and moan while Razor cried out " yes!"

Razor opened his eyes as he woke up. As Razor looked at himself in the mirror, he saw several cuts, bruises and claw mafks ( the marks possibly courtesy of dream Kurt). It was raining as he began to walk into the bathroom. 5 minutes later, he came out. As he put on a wite shirt and black pants, he noticed something. All the cuts and bruises were gone. He shook his head as he went into the kitchen to cook breakfast.

2 hours later, Kurt had woke up. He looked around, drowsy. Then he remembered that he was still at Razor's house. He walked into the kitchen. He noticed Razor, cooking pancakes nad sauage.

Razor smiled as he laid a plate of 2 pancakes in front of Kurt and said " Nice night, sleeping beauty?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and replied with a smirk " If I am ze sleeping beauty, then you must be ze Prince Charming."

Razor laughed as he said " You wish."

Kurt began eating hugnrily as Razor said " So how are you going to hide your blue, furry self?"

Kurt replied " I already did."

As Razor turned around, he noticed a blue-haired boy wearing a yellow jacket and brown pants with a white T-shirt sitting hwere Kurt was.

Razor smirked and said happiyl " Nice change. So what are we going to do today?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, folks, I'm happy to report the birth of Adrianna and Lucky. Small Adrianna and lucky Lucky. Adrianna and Lachlan " Lucky" Doe. Happy times. **

**I'll update by Saturday. See you next chapter, folks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Razor's Bad Day chapter 3

Zha Day of ASS-KICKING! !

Razor had began walking as he smirked. 2day was gonna be fun. Razor needed to do a few things of course before he would send Kurt back to that retched hole.

No offence, the Xavier Mansion was a good place and Razor would have envied the people there had they been not such consistent arseholes.

He had a problem with almost all of them, even the ones he could tolerate and by tolerate, I mean not hate or semi-like. Scott was too stuck-up, Jean was too preppy and a total witch, Kitty was OK but she said like way too much times for Razor's liking. Rogue was a nice person but Razor tended to stay out from her due to the fact that even though he was immune to her powders, she could still cause some damage/ The girl in black was a danger to herself and others so Razor interacting with her would be suicide.

The feral man with the claws was a dangerous one even though Razor could probably kick his ass any day. The blak witch was evil and therefore, her powers reflected it. Very. Very much.

( Don't you just hate witches?)

The leader of the child soliders was Charles Xavier aka Mortimer Price aka Charlie Marko was evil and manipulative. If Razor had the option, he would have slain that no-good fool. But Xavier was protected by his students and fellow adults. Or should he just say slaves?

After all, that's what they are, the Slaves to the master of Charlie Marko. Well, not razor and especially not his sweet baby Kurtie.

He made sure that he would be the first to take little wee Kurtie's virginity. /After all, if he didn't do it, then who would?

But he didn't wanna attract attention to himself or Kurtie. So he had 1 choice: the Razor way. That bitch Storm was out of the mansion or should I say the slave hold ( Seriously, though, it dose seem like a slavehold)

This left the feral man, his identical dark-skinned bitch and Xavier. The girl should be easy since she was only a minor and the feral man could be knocked out with a good, heavy dose to Chloroform. But Xavier, well, he would be a lot harder. Normally, Razor would just use his knock out moves but Xavier had great power and he could turn Razor's mentality to that of a one-year-old if he need to.

Anyway, Razor needed a cover story. So he went 2 his " friend", Chelsea. Chelsea was about 15 or 16 years old with short, beautiful red hair and glimmering green eyes. He has known Chelsea since elementary school. That is in fact where the 2 of them met.

So Razor went over to Chelsea's home and decided to go talk to her. And he then told her what happened. She had one solution.

Razor nearly spat out his drink when he heard of Chelsea's solution.

Razor said in shock " What?"

Chelsea replied " You have to pretend to be his boyfriend, but you're both questioning so you say that you're his friend."

Razor shook his head as he said " You've got some crazy ideas before, Chels, but this is insane."

Kurt had overheard the last few words of Razor's sentence as he walked into the room and asked " What is insane?"

Razor had sighed and told him about Chelsea's plan.

Kurt was surprised as well as he struggled to say his response " But we're both-"

Razor nodded and said " I know. But we both have to do this."

So the two of them left Chelsea's house with Chelsea and went on the train to Bayville. On the way, Chelsea told the two to make it more convincing. So Razor put his arm around Kurt's. Since Kurt was wearing the holo-watch, he didn't attract too much attanetion as he would have.

On the train to Bayville, two boys from Bayville High got on midway when they were somewhere in Manhattan. They just talked about normal things until one of them had noticed Chelsea, Kurt and Razor.

The jock said to his friend " Hey, isn't it that kid from the Institute, Kurt Wagner? What he's doing here?"

His friend squinted at Kurt before he replied " He's holding some guy's hand. Can you believe it? He's gay."

The jock laughed nervously before he said " Seriously, dude. What do you think is doing here?"

His friend glared at him before the jock realized that his friend was telling the truth. The jock cracked his knuckles before he decided to take the first move and go over to Kurt.

The jock said " Hey, Wagner. How's it going between you and your...friend?"

Kurt put his hands shyly behind his back and replied " I don't know what you are talking about, Clark."

Clark glared at Kurt and said loudly " Don't give me that, you little prick. You're gay. You're a homo. A queer and your little boyfriend over there too."

Chelsea got up and glared at him before she said " Look, we aren't bothering you. So why don't you and Dopey over there just leave us alone?"

Clark scoffed at her before he pushed Chelsea back into her seat and replied " Out of the way, J-Woww. This is between me and Wagner."

His friend, Mike turned to Kurt and said " Your kind makes me sick. It's bad enough that we have damn foreigners running the place. Now we have a bunch of queers coming in and acting like they're on top."

Clark continued " They start out small like you, Wagner. And then before you know it, half the damn country is breeded with these shits. Why don't you just go back to where you came from?"

Kurt replied " Well, at least my brother isn't a psychopath."

Everybody at Bayville knew that Duncan had been acting weird this year. The confident, arrogant jock had been fighting, setting things on fire, beating up girls and smoking. He's been suspended 6 times that month alone.

Clark's hands bunched up into fists as he pushed Kurt while Razor stood up.

Clark turned to Razor and said " What are you looking at, you little faggot?"

Razor replied " I'm looking at a no-good bastard who thinks he's better than everyone else just because he's good at something." before he pushed Clark to the ground.

Mike then punched Razor in the face, which split Razor's lip. Kurt got up, struggling to do so. Clark quickly noticed this and kicked Kurt in the stomach.

Clark said through gritted teeth " Stay down, queer boy."

Kurt tried to get up as Clark tried to stop him by punching and kicking him.

Clark shouted " I said to stay down, you blue-haired twink!"

Things weren't any bad for Razor who Mike pushed against a window. Razor punched Mike in the stomach and then followed that with a kick to Mike's face. Razor noticed that Kurt was being hurt so he pushed Clark to the ground before kicking Clark in the face.

Clark spat out blood from his mouth and said " You little fag, we're gonna kill you!"

Razor replied with a smirk " I'd like to see you try." but the fight was quickly stopped when all five teens were kicked off the train.

The two groups went their seperate ways. Clark pointed at Kurt and glared at him before he said " This isn't over, you little twink. If you think that this is gonna stay in the closet, then whatever god you gays pray to is as false as Linsday Lohan's assualt."

Clark turned to Razor and said " As for you, you got lucky today. Next time I see you, you're dead. Got that?"

Razor glared before he walked away with Kurt and Chelsea. He sighed as he thought " Damn it, things are going to be hard to pretend if this is going on. Maybe I should have Chels do a little mind modding." before he loked at Chelsea.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter 3! Part 1 of our interesting 3-opart climax! So review and say if ya like it or you hate it!<strong>


End file.
